


Heat Wave

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-12
Updated: 1999-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

First effort, so be kind, please! 

I had a hard time accepting the premise of MOTB, that Ray would be so angry with Fraser that he would want to break up the partnership. So I felt something must have happened earlier to upset RayK and make him think that he and the Mountie might not be working out so well.

And then I had to decide what would make the Mountie betray Ray, but wouldn't really be his fault ... And since _I_ get incredibly cranky under circumstances similar to those that follow, I thought this might be a possibility. 

Keep in mind this is fan FICTION - so hold those slings! Constructive criticism and comments, however, would be lovely, thank you kindly.

Fraser, Ray & Dief don't belong to me. Just borrowed them for a bit, played with them and returned them before the due date. No (permanent) harm, no foul. 

HEAT WAVE

The heat wave had been blanketing Chicago for well over a week now and Fraser was beginning to hallucinate about snowdrifts, ice flows, blizzards and hail with a frightening frequency. It took every ounce of control he had not to reach up and rip open his collar. His head was pounding so hard, he was amazed to find his hat was still on. Still, he stood with Mountie patience and waited for Ray to finish talking to the street vendor while telling himself this was all a bad dream and he was actually in the Northwest Territory and it was a lovely, cold December.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything else? Any little detail at all?" Ray was asking. Mr. Santori looked apologetic. 

"It was all so fast Detective. I keep trying, but nothing comes to mind."

"S'okay. Maybe you're trying too hard. Look, just let it per .. perk ... be for a couple of days. Anything comes to mind, anything at all, you call me." He handed the man a card. As he and Fraser walked away, Ray complained. "Just one good lead. That's all I'm asking for. I really want to get these guys, Frase. They're gettin' on my nerves." Fraser reflected that many things got on Ray's nerves. The blond was very jumpy today. Way to jumpy for all this heat. Fraser looked resentfully at his partner, clad in a t-shirt and jeans. Granted he was very damp with perspiration, but his clothes looked so much lighter. Fraser reminded himself that it was a privilege to wear the red serge and followed Ray quietly back to the car. His head felt like it was going to explode and he wanted to get out of the heat more than anything he could remember.

Ray kept talking about the robbers. "Maybe I should go undercover in one of the stores, see if I can get robbed." The sound of his voice was really beginning to irritate the Mountie. Ray was obsessed with this robber and just would not let up. He'd been working on the case all week, going home late, coming in early. Fraser was sick of hearing about this case, sick of Rays' persistence, sick of Ray's chatter, sick of his driving and most of all, sick of his hyperactive and intensely annoying behavior. He thought longingly of the lovely quiet sound of snow falling.

"Whaddye think?" Ray was asking as he unlocked the car doors.

"About what?" Fraser snapped. 

"Me goin' undercover?"

"What difference does it make what I think?"

"A lot." Ray was puzzled. This was very un-Mountie-like behavior. "Something wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

"No."

"You sure you're not mad at me or something?" Ray was doubtful.

"Why does everything always have to revolve around you?" Fraser demanded. The bright sunlight, reflecting off the roof of the car, stabbed like a knife into his brain. He didn't see Ray's reaction.

"I'm sorry," the smaller man said quietly. "I didn't think ..."

"Of course not. You never do. Why would today be any different?!" Fraser climbed into the car, slamming the door in his impatience to get out of the sun. The resulting sound sent reverberating waves of pain through his head. He didn't notice that it took Ray several minutes to walk around the car and climb into the driver's seat. Fraser leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to visualize an ice cold lake. The car was just as hot as the outside, but at least he was in shade. Ray studied his partner. The Mountie was flushed and he didn't appear to be perspiring.

"Frase?" he asked tentatively.

"Now what?" the Mountie snapped.

"Nothing," Ray said in a low voice. "Sorry." He started the car and reached for the air conditioner, before he remembered it was broken. The consulate's air conditioner had also broken down under the extreme heat conditions. Dief was spending the day at Ray's apartment, because the bedroom was air-conditioned and miraculously still working, so that's where Ray headed. He kept stealing glances at the Mountie. Fraser was not moving or making any noise. Ray had to suddenly slam on the brakes to avoid a pedestrian. The Canadian was jolted forward, then back, jolting him out of his icy daydream and making his head ache even more.

"Can't you keep your mind focused on anything?" demanded the Mountie.

"Sorry," Ray whispered.

"It is a large piece of metal. It can hurt things, if you're not careful. It can kill people, small children even," Fraser continued relentlessly. "So perhaps you could exercise a modicum of care while driving." Ray's knuckles were white as he gripped the wheel. He felt like Fraser was punching him in the gut with each word. Actually, he would have preferred it if Fraser had been hitting him. This hurt worse than a beating. "Sorry," he said again. Fraser didn't even look at him. Ray pulled into his parking space. Noticing that the motion of the car had stopped, Fraser opened his eyes, grateful to find they had reached their destination. He climbed carefully out of the car. His head continued to pound. *Soon,* he told himself. *As soon as he got up to Ray's apartment, he could remove his hat and coat.* He looked around for Ray. He didn't see him. Leaning back down to look in the car was a big mistake. A wave of throbbing pain overwhelmed him. Fraser grabbed his head and slid to the ground. Ray was around the car, kneeling by him in an instant. Taking off Fraser's hat, he felt the Canadian's forehead. It was burning. Ray sighed. "Let's get you upstairs," he said, hauling the Mountie to his feet and supporting him as they headed inside.

Fraser woke up feeling blissfully cool. He remained still, with his eyes closed, savoring the feeling. Wherever he was it was quiet. His head still hurt, but it was only a faint reminder of the pain that had smashed through earlier. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. It was dark in the room. Fraser looked around to see what he could without turning on the light. Not much. Sighing, he carefully sat up, discovering in the process that he was only wearing his boxers. He turned on the light, shielding his eyes. After a moment, he felt brave enough to open them and look around. Ray's room. He smiled happily. He should have known his partner would take care of him. He thought back. The last thing he could remember was standing on the sidewalk, while Ray spoke with the street vendor. He frowned, hoping he hadn't passed out in public. Shuddering, he thought of the disgrace to the uniform. Best not dwell on that, he decided. Carefully, he got up. Dief was lying on the floor, watching him. "Hello," Fraser greeted him. The wolf smiled and wagged his tail against the floor. Fraser walked across to the door. There was a note taped to it. "Stay in here with the A/C. Drink lots of fluids." That was it. He was puzzled. That seemed curt, even for Ray. Cautiously, he opened the bedroom door and stepped into the living room. The temperature in there was much higher than the bedroom. "Ray?" he called. No answer. There were no lights on. "Maybe he had to go out on another robbery," he mused to himself. His head was protesting again, so he retreated to the bedroom, shutting the door on the heat. Shutting off the light, he crawled back onto the bed, closing his eyes and waiting for the pounding to subside. After a few minutes he opened them again and looked at the bedside table. There was a pitcher of water and a glass. Gratefully, he drank some. That seemed to help the pain in his head. He lay back down again and went to sleep.

He was awakened at about 3am, by the sound of the front door opening. Fraser waited. He could hear movement in the living room. The door to the bedroom eventually opened. He sat up. "Ray?"

"How ya feelin'?" the voice was cautious and flat.

"Much better, thank you kindly."

"Great. Go back to sleep, then." Ray shut the door between them. Fraser could hear footsteps going across the living room and then two clumps. Presumably Ray kicking off his boots. Something was definitely wrong. He climbed out of bed and went into the living room. Ray was lying on the couch, with his arm over his eyes.

"Ray?" Fraser asked quietly. The body on the couch stiffened, but didn't move. "Ray?" Fraser repeated, approaching the couch. Still nothing. Carefully, trying not to start the pounding in his head again, the Mountie knelt by the couch. Tentatively, he reached out, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Ray?" he tried again.

"What?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Go back to bed." The tone was careful, devoid of emotion.

"Ray, talk to me." he pleaded.

"Why? I think you pretty much said it all this afternoon."

"What?"

"Ya didn't have to lie to me, ya know." Ray's voice was weary and strained. "I came into this knowing it'd be a lonely gig. Take over another person's life, you can't expect his friends and family to just, you know, adopt you and that's cool. I can go with that. It's the job. But you. I thought you never lied, Fraser. That wasn't cool." The Mountie was appalled.

"Ray, what are you talking about?" he demanded. The blond didn't answer. Fraser tightened his grip on the smaller man's shoulder and pulled it down. Both men gasped; the Canadian in shock, the American in pain. Even in the little light provided by outside sources, Fraser could see that Ray had been in a fight. He reached out with his other hand and gently traced a bruise on Ray's jaw. "What happened?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"Ray, I don't know what's going on, or what makes you think I'm only pretending to be your friend, but I do know you are not fine." The pounding in his head was starting up again. "Did you see a doctor?"

"Don't need one. Don't need your pity either," Kowalski rolled over, turning his back to Fraser. "Go back to bed." Fraser was stunned.

"Ray ... Ray ... Ray ... Ray,"

"WHAT!" the detective yelled, sitting up. "I told you. Ya don't have to pretend anymore, so just stop it! You don't care. You don't like me. Fine, we'll protect Vecchio 'cause that's my job. You're stuck with me until he comes back. Then I'll get out of your life, I promise. Okay? Happy?"

"No, Ray. I am not." The blonde opened his mouth to speak again and Fraser put his hand over it. "Don't yell. It hurts." he said, putting his other hand on his own forehead, trying to massage away the increasing pain. "Ray I do like you. Very much. If I didn't, why on earth would I be sitting here, in this miserably hot room, trying to find out what in Hell is wrong with you!" That hadn't come out right, he thought to himself. The throbbing was getting worse. Ray was shrinking away at his tone. Fraser took a deep breath. "Please come into the bedroom, Ray."

"I'm fine here. You go."

"No. Ray, I think I understand. I said something hurtful to you today, didn't I? Something after the interview?"

"What, you weren't there? Oh, I'm sorry. That must have been the other Benton Fraser of the RCMP. How stupid of me not to have figured it out."

"I don't remember Ray. All I remember is being unbearably hot and my head feeling like it was about to explode ... look, please come in the bedroom, where it's cool ... I can't ..." he grabbed his head, and stood up, stumbling back towards the cold, the relief. He couldn't think of anything else. Collapsing on the bed, he curled up, clutching his head, taking deep breaths. A few minutes later, there was movement on the bed next to him. His hands were moved aside and a cool cloth placed on his head. The pounding slowly faded. After awhile, he felt secure enough to try opening his eyes. He pushed the cloth up, away from them. Ray was sitting quietly on the bed, watching him. "Take these," he said, holding out two white tablets and a glass of water. Fraser eyed the drugs suspiciously. "It's just aspirin," Ray told him patiently. "Hell, I pop 'em all the time, like candy. Two can't hurt you." Fraser took them, and obediently drank down the glass of water. That made his head hurt again for a moment, so he lay back. Ray stayed where he was. 

"Ray?"

"What?" The voice was weary, but the anger was gone.

"What did I say today? To hurt you."

"Nothing I didn't have coming. I'm sorry, Frase. I didn't know ... I should have, but you know me ... thick skull ... don't think." The look of self doubt, self loathing, that Fraser had worked so hard to get rid of over the past few months, was back in Ray's eyes.

"Ray, whatever I said today, if it gave you the impression that I don't consider you a good friend, it was not the truth. I am proud to call you my partner and my friend. I've said it before and I meant it then and mean it now. I would never want to do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah. I know you wouldn't want to."

"But I did. I am so sorry, Ray."

"Don't worry about it," Ray told him. 

"I am worried Ray. Our friendship means a great deal to me. Really." He reached up and put a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Give me the opportunity to prove it. Please? I won't hurt you again. I promise."

"Ya can't make a promise like that Frase. Especially, since you don't even remember doin' it in the first place." He looked Fraser straight in the eye. "I don't have a lot of friends, Benton. Between the divorce and way too much undercover work, I just don't. Kind of a loner anyway. And maybe that's not so bad, 'cause I gotta tell you, bein' alone can hurt, but not as bad as bein ..." he broke off.

"Betrayed?" Fraser suggested gently. Ray didn't say anything. "Understood," the Mountie told him. They sat in silence, looking at each other. "Ray, will you let me take a look at your injuries?"

"I'm okay, really." Ray gave him a wry smile.

"What happened?"

"I was undercover at the grocery store - new stock boy. Got jumped behind the market. Someone made me as a cop." Ray didn't look as upset by this as Fraser would have anticipated.

"And?" he prodded.

"I recognized one of the jumpers. The nephew of the deli owner. He and his friends been knocking over all the stores in the area. Got three of 'em behind bars tonight, all anxious to rat out their friends." He grinned. "That part of my day went great."

"Except for this," Fraser gently touched the bruise on Ray's jaw with one finger.

"S'not so bad," Ray started to shrug, winced, then stopped. "Just a little sore is all." Fraser sat up, reached over Ray, turned on the light, sat back and began running his hands through Ray's hair.

"What're you doing?"

"Checking your injuries. Now hush." Ray was tense, but complied. Fraser found a large lump on the back of his friend's head. He checked Ray's eyes. His pupils seemed equal, though the swelling around one made it harder to see. "You're going to have a black eye."

"Happens." 

The Mountie reached down and gently tugged on Ray's shirt. "Whoa," Ray protested.

"Shh." Fraser continued with what he was doing. Kowalski gasped as he raised his arms. Fraser stopped. 

"Just sore. It's gotta come off sometime," Ray said between clenched teeth.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital?"

"Nah. Nothin's broken. Just bruises and scrapes." Fraser nodded and continued lifting the shirt, as gently as he could. Ray was perspiring by the time the shirt came off. He was breathing heavily through his nose, but didn't make a sound otherwise. 

"Steel toed boots?" Fraser inquired, looking at the bruises and abrasions.

"Felt like it. Doesn't hurt like broken ribs though. Just real sore."

"Still, I think a doctor ..."

"Too hot. 'Sides, I'd have to get that shirt back on. Can't you just patch me up?" Ray looked into Fraser's eyes, directly, offering him a measure of trust. Fraser nodded. 

"All right, but if I decide you do need a doctor ..."

"We'll fight about it then." Ray grinned. Fraser looked at him for a moment, then placed his hand on Ray's shoulder.

"I am sorry," he whispered.

"S'okay," Ray offered generously. "We'll just remember to keep you on ice in the future. Maybe you got a polar bear somewhere in your genie ... genolo ... history."

"Maybe," Fraser smiled in agreement. He got up from the bed and began walking away.

"Where ya going?"

"First aid supplies. If I'm going to treat you, I'm going to do it properly."

"Course you are. You couldn't do it any other way." 

Fraser found most of what he needed in the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he went out into the living room and kitchen again, and returned with a bowl of ice. When he re-entered the bedroom, he found Ray dozing, still seated on the bed. Fraser roused him just enough to slide him down so that he was laying, propped up on some pillows. Then set to work, cleaning, bandaging and icing. Ray made a couple of drowsy protests when Fraser hit a particularly sore spot, but otherwise remained still, with his eyes closed. When he was finished, the Mountie pulled the covers up over his partner and watched as Ray's breathing deepened and he fell asleep. 

The Mountie lay down beside his partner and watched him sleep, thinking over what had just passed between them. He didn't know what he'd said to hurt the blond so badly, but eventually, he hoped to find out, so that he could properly apologize. Fraser knew this wasn't over yet. From what Ray had said earlier, he knew his partner had already begun to turn the blame back on himself. He was going to have to start over, from the beginning and rebuild what he had destroyed today. Fraser didn't have many friends either, and never one he'd felt as close to as this man. He understood this Ray, so much better than he had Ray Vecchio. This Ray knew loneliness in much the same way that Fraser did. People had hurt and betrayed him, just as Fraser had been hurt and betrayed by those he'd given his love to. He had seen the vulnerability in Kowalski's eyes and had hoped that someday his partner would trust him enough to tell him about it. Tentatively, he reached out a hand and stroked Ray's head. The blond sighed in his sleep. Fraser took his hand back and lay, watching his partner until he too fell asleep. 

From the floor, the wolf watched both of them, satisfied that his human and their newest packmate were all right for the moment. Then he put his head on his paws and went to sleep himself.


End file.
